Lista di controversie sulla serie Mario
Ecco una lista delle controversie riguardanti la serie Mario. ''Asino vs Re Durante il periodo di gloria di ''Donkey Kong, la Universal Picture citò per plagio e utilizzo d'immagine improprio di King Kong la Nintendo. Inizialmente Nintendo a sua difesa disse che il personaggio di DK era basato su quello di Bruto (della serie di Popeye o Braccio di Ferro in Italia) per poi scoprire che la Universal non aveva affatto i diritti d'immagine dello scimmione. La casa di produzione dovette risarcire 1.800.000 $ e ritirò le accuse contro Nintendo. ''Mario, il killer Stando alla trama di ''Super Mario Bros., i Toad furono trasformati dalla magia nera di Bowser in cespugli e blocchi di mattoni... Esatto, quando Mario colpisce un blocco, teoricamente, uccide un Toad. Tuttavia questo particolare non è stato preso seriamente sin dal primo gioco (da notare che nell'anime i Toad vengono trasformati in monete e nuvole e nel cartone in semplici rocce), tuttavia ciò potrebbe spiegare perché le monete donano energia all'idraulico: potrebbe essere quella dei funghetti. ''Guscio nero Il gioco ''Yume Kōjō: Doki Doki Panic, rilasciato solo in Giappone, include un oggetto simile a una faccia nera (che potrebbe richiamare i Blackface, cioè persone truccate, a volte esageratamente, per imitare le persone dalla pelle scura), chiamato "Big Face". I Big Face possono essere presi da ciuffi d'erba ed essere lanciati contro i nemici. Dopo essere lanciati, i Big Face iniziano a scivolare sul percorso, sconfiggendo tutti i nemici presenti, fino a quando non si scontrano su un muro. Per evitare che nascessero polemiche, all'uscita di Super Mario Bros. 2 in America, la Nintendo ha cambiato il Big Face in un oggetto simile al Guscio Rosso (e il suo effetto, una volta lanciato, è uguale a quello del Big Face). ''Miss o Mister Struzi? Nel manuale di ''Super Mario Bros. 2, c'è una descrizione dedicata a Strutzi, secondo cui il personaggio sarebbe un maschio convinto di essere femmina, che in realtà ha un nome diverso, ama indossare un fiocco in testa e sputa uova dalla bocca. La bizzarra descrizione si è poi rivelata una versione mal tradotta, e la Nintendo ha immediatamente cambiato il genere di Strutzi in femminile a partire dalla serie animata. Tuttavia, molte fonti ufficiali si sono rivelate contraddittorie generando confusione sul vero sesso del personaggio. *In Mario Tennis, Super Mario Advance, la versione nordamericana di Super Smash Bros. Melee, Mario Golf: Toadstool Tour, Mario Superstar Baseball e Mario Party 9 Strutzi viene descritto come una femmina. *Nel sito web giapponese di Mario Kart: Double Dash!! e in quello europeo di Mario Strikers Charged Football è un maschio. *Nel manuale di Yume Kojo: Doki Doki Panic, in quello di Super Mario Bros. 2, nella versione giapponese di Super Smash Bros. Melee e in Itadaki Street DS è un maschio convinto di essere una femmina. *In Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga, Champo fa riferimento alla controversia ed esita prima di dire che Strutzi è una dama. *La descrizione nel sito web giapponese di Mario Kart: Double Dash!! è piuttosto ambigua. La traduzione è "Strutzi sembra essere la fidanzata di Yoshi, ma in verità è il suo fidanzato!". Anche nel manuale e nel sito spagnolo di Mario Smash Football sembra esserci lo stesso problema ("Strutzi è l'uomo giusto... beh, o donna"). *In America, il trofeo di Strutzi in Super Smash Bros. Brawl non si fa troppi problemi: la descrizione indica "genere indeterminato" e viene citato con il pronome "it". *In Captain Rainbow, Strutzi ha una voce maschile molto profonda. Inoltre, c'è una missione secondaria del gioco, in cui il giocatore deve trovare almeno una prova per dimostrare che il personaggio sia femmina. L'oggetto viene trovato, anche se censurato. ''Mario uccide i Tanooki Mario Tanooki è il motivo per cui la PETA (ovvero l'associazione che protegge gli animali) ha creato un gioco chiamato ''Mario Kills Tanooki, questo perché si credeva che Mario Tanooki dovesse spellare un procione per usufruirne i poteri del volo. Tuttavia, come per la rana e tutti gli altri animali-tuta, è stato specificato che si tratti appunto solo di costumi. Scimmie arrosto Molti fan, reagendo al Game Over di Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest, hanno pensato che Diddy e Dixie Kong fossero stati gettati in un forno e non in una cella, teoria aumentata con la scena andata in rosso. Nel remake Donkey Kong Country 2, a sfatare la teoria del forno, è l'aggiunta di un Nik e l'assenza della sfumatura rossa. ''Il segreto di Ashley Ashley, giovane streghetta impiegata della WarioWare Inc., è conosciuta per la sua melodia che ha avuto l'opportunità di finire nella [[Super Smash Bros. (serie)|serie di ''Super Smash Bros.]] sia in inglese che giapponese. Tuttavia, se si velocizza la canzone ad un certo punto si sentirà: "I have granted kids to hell" ossia "Ho garantito dei bambini all'inferno". Nella seguente citazione della canzone, le scritte in grassetto sono quelle udite quando la musica è velocizzata. ''Eye of newt: I cast a hex on you! (Occhio del futuro: ti lancio una fattura!)'' Grand'ma's wig, '''this will make you big! (Parrucca della nonna: ti renderà più grande!)'' Kitt'en spit, 'soo'n your pants won't fit!'' (Bava di micio: le mutande non ti stanno più!) ''Pan'talones giganticus! Oh no, not again. (Panatlones giganticus! Oh no, non di nuovo.) La frase "Eye of grand kitt soo pan" è stata interpretata da molti giocatori come "I have granted kids to Hell". Nintendo e Nintendo Power hanno subito risposto che è stata solo una coincidenza e che la frase ottenuta è come quando si mescolano delle canzoni insieme. Per quanto Nintendo abbia deconfermato questa teoria, la presenza di un diavoletto come Red, lascia comunque qualche domanda in sospeso da parte dei fan. Fire "Racial" Attack In Super Smash Bros. Ultimate, Mr. Game & Watch ottiene un cambiamento estetico che lo porta ad attaccare con l'aspetto dei personaggi da cui derivano gli attacchi (ad esempio Stanley da ''Greenhouse''). Una di queste mosse, Fire Attack, vede G&W usare una fiaccola contro l'avversario. Nel ''Fire Attack'' originale, a usare la fiaccola sono degli indiani americani che cercano di radere al suolo un fortino. Molti, su internet, vedendo questo attacco nel trailer di Pichu, si sono lamentati che l'aspetto dell'attacco Fire Attack risulta alquanto razzista. Nintendo ha dovuto non solo trattenere momentaneamente il video del trailer del personaggio, ma ha anche dovuto sistemarlo e dargli l'aspetto senza piuma da ''Game & Watch Gallery 4''. Attacco missilistico il 7/12/2018 Su internet è giunta la presunta notizia che una scuola abbia dovuto chiudere i battenti il 7 dicembre 2018, in quanto spaventati da un possibile attacco terroristico. Tale voce era partita qualche settimana prima quando, durante la ricreazione, uno dei ragazzini, impaziente per l'uscita di Smash, ha disegnato il logo del gioco e la data di rilascio sulla lavagna. Quando il sovrintendente ha domandato ad uno degli alunni che cosa significasse, il ragazzino, non sapendo di cosa si trattasse, ha presunto fosse un bersaglio. Dopo settimane di preoccupazioni, è risultato solo il giorno dopo che, il presunto "bersaglio", altro non era che un logo di un gioco. Il sovrintendente ha incolpato solo sé stesso per non aver fatto ricerche più approfondite e di aver smosso le locali forze dell'ordine per un nonnulla. Categoria:Liste